The overarching goal of the proposed "Plaza" project is to develop an innovative, durable academic- community research enterprise co-created and grounded by an equitable partnership among Nebraska's leading health science center and key community organizations who share accountability and authority for improving the health outcomes of the community. With a strategic focus on one rapidly changing and challenged community - South Omaha, 4 "Plaza Partners" - the state's largest federally qualified health center (OneWorld Community Health Center, Inc), the local governmental public health agency serving the largest city in Nebraska (Douglas County Health Department), (3) an independent non-profit community based health and wellness coalition of over 120 members representing the area and populations of focus (South Omaha Community Care Council - SOCCC), and (4) Nebraska's only public academic health sciences center (University of Nebraska Medical Center - UNMC), anchored by its College of Public Health (COPH) - have joined forces to transform our ways and means of designing, communicating, decision-making, participating in and using collaborative research intended to improve the public's health. Across these four key institutions, as well as within UNMC, there are no existing alignments or agreements in the realm of health science research. To strategically and collectively harness the power of our combined assets to impact public health and health care delivery in the long-term, we propose an integrated systems approach which combines three specific aims: (A) Building Community and Academic Readiness for Relevant Collaborative Health Science Research;(B) Building Integrated Data Systems to Support Community-linked Health Science Research;and (C) Building Collaborative Research Capacity to Address Priority Community Health Challenges. Three corresponding working groups whose members are from across the four partner institutions will develop and implement a series of interwoven activities under each aim, to include: brief community forums that invite and support UNMC researchers and community partners to gain common knowledge about health research and each other;longer readiness workshops to forge researcher-community relationships, build mutual trust, and reach greater shared understanding of community health issues amenable to collaborative research;data systems analysis, inventory, assessment and redesign to inform research priorities and support future research;development and implementation of a teams-based Research Action Learning Collaborative training program for up to 8 mixed teams to address priority areas. Seasoned collaborative leadership, a compelling vision, and a commitment to equity will render a Plaza Partnership which is viable, vigorous, and prepared to seize this unique NIH funding opportunity. The dedication of the collaborative will not only sustain and grow an enriched collaborative for future healthy generations in South Omaha, but provide a model for other communities around the country to flourish in their capacity to build durable health research infrastructures. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The overarching goal of the proposed project is to develop an innovative, durable academic- community research enterprise co-created and grounded by an equitable partnership among Nebraska's leading health science center and key community organizations who share accountability and authority for improving the health outcomes of one rapidly changing and challenged community - South Omaha. Four "Plaza Partners" - the state's largest federally qualified health center (OneWorld Community Health Center, Inc), the local governmental public health agency serving the largest city in Nebraska (Douglas County Health Department), (3) an independent non-profit community based health and wellness coalition of over 120 members representing the area and populations of focus (South Omaha Community Care Council - SOCCC), and (4) Nebraska's only public academic health sciences center (University of Nebraska Medical Center - UNMC), anchored by its College of Public Health (COPH) - have joined forces to transform our ways and means of designing, communicating, decision-making, participating in and using collaborative research intended to improve the public's health.